Icyene
This page serves as a source of information about the icyene race as it is applicable to World 42 RolePlaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History New Domina Little is known about the history of the icyene race, but their story begins on a world now known as New Domina; a beautiful place with one vast ocean, speckled by many islands with large white towers. Despite its beauty, New Domina is known for its harshness; as it possesses brutal winters that force the icyene to migrate every season, to the warm sub-tropical climates on the other side of their world. Because of this seasonal harshness, few settlements besides the great cities are permanent; which are abandoned and re-inhabited as the seasons change. As its name implies, New Domina was not always called such; the world was once known by a different name, and that name has long since been lost to time. The world came to be called New Domina when the god Saradomin discovered it and, through events unknown, took control of the realm and gathered the icyene as his chosen followers, who mostly survived as nomadic farmers before their discovery by the god. Since then, the vast majority of the icyene have followed Saradomin faithfully, some to the point that it has even reached a level of dangerous zealotry. After claiming New Domina and the icyene as his own, Saradomin soon found himself bringing his favored race to Gielinor. Gielinor After their arrival to Gielinor, history teaches us that for a long time the icyene flourished under Saradomin's care; establishing a kingdom in the Second Age known as Hallowland, the capital being the city of Hallowvale. As time passed, Hallowland came under a long siege by an army of vampyres, led by Lord Drakan. Unable to defeat the icyene military, Drakan managed to kidnap Hallowland's king; Ascertes, which forced Queen Efaritay to surrender. After taking the throne of Hallowland, Drakan began the long process of converting the kingdom of Saradomin into a decayed and decrepit land of horror and misery. Today, Hallowland is now known as Morytania, and the city of Hallowvale as Darkmeyer. There is little else of history involving the icyene on Gielinor, though their legacy lives on; as they were known as fierce combatants in Saradomin's military during the First God Wars, Commander Zilyana being the prime example. Their devotion to Saradomin even carried across to the other races, as they became to be revered by humans as the ultimate examples of faith in the god. Although they have largely faded into myth on Gielinor; they are starting to make a comeback on the plane as Saradomin is once more bringing them forth from New Domina, where they are plentiful and thriving, to serve in his military as they once did in the First God Wars. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about icyene that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 RolePlaying community. *Soldiers and other combatants of the race are trained in the capital city of their home world, which is called "Saradomin's City". *Icyenes are very rare creatures on Gielinor. Only three pure blooded icyene are known positively to exist in- game, with the rest having been wiped out during the God Wars. There exists many back on their native homeplane. *Half-Breeds do not obtain wings through birth. Rather, they aren't known to have wings at all; they're just taller, stronger humanoids with the occasional holy power. They have considerably less of this energy than a full-blooded icyene. *Icyenes are, by nature, Saradominist creatures. This is true in the same way that werewolves are creatures of Zamorak. *Their wings are, at full maturity, very large; they cannot easily be hidden in any clothing or armor. The wingspan of an icyene can be quite long, averaging about 16-20 feet in length. *All known icyene have blue eyes. This often includes the whites of their eyes, which appear in a cyan tint. *All known icyene have naturally well-built bodily structures. *Icyene are imagined as are protectors of humans, the winged followers of Saradomin. They are effectively equated with angels. *Icyene can fly very rapidly. The winglets on their lower back, completely useless to building speed, would likely be used to maintain stability and guide manoeuvres in high speed flight. This trait is only seen on Zilyana and it is unknown whether this is special to her only or if this is common for females. Padomenes seems to have only two large wings on his back. *Icyene are naturally taller than humans, averaging about 7 feet, and have strikingly bright cyan-colored eyes, as seen on both Zilyana and Padomenes. Even half-breeds have this trait, such as Safalaan. *Icyene can ward away vampyric creatures by releasing their naturally holy energy. Half-breeds are also known to have this ability, though it may not be as strong and they may have difficulty producing it on demand. *Only warrior or priestly (the Book of Saradomin mentions priests were brought to Gielinor) icyene were brought to Gielinor by Saradomin in the Second Age. The civilians were left behind on their homeplane, farmers being an example of this category. As such, an icyene character is almost guaranteed be a warrior or cleric of some variety. *Icyene have their own language which they spoke in their home realm and brought to Gielinor. It is very unlikely (and may be impossible) for this language to be spoken by any but icyene. Debated Lore This section addresses details about icyene in Runescape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). * Icyene can use lightning-based attacks. This may be true for all icyene, or it could have been unique to Zilyana. * It is unclear if icyene as an entire race were incredibly strong and powerful or if we as players only have limited exposure to the race and their abilities. On one hand, Zilyana is an incredible opponent. On the other, she was such an impressive individual that Saradomin himself appointed her as a commander of his forces. * Like a vampyre or werewolf, an icyene's strength is commonly assumed to be greater than any human strength. An example of this would be Zilyana holding a Saradomin sword with only one hand, and swinging it around effortlessly. It should be noted that for humans, this weapon would be a two-handed sword and require great strength to swing it. * They cannot hide their wings; that is to say, an icyene cannot recede its wings into its back to conceal them. Some individuals speculate this is possible, but there is no evidence for it. *Icyene tears have the power to enhance the strength of weapons if forged with them. Some presume that they were used to create the godsword, although many disagree with this theory in favor of the blade being forged by the gods themselves. *Icyene tears are prone to heal wounds. This has no official backing, but is logical due to the status of icyene as Gielinorian angels; they would effectively act as holy water. *Icyene blood can harm a vampyre. This makes logical sense, as icyene are creatures of Saradomin and vampyres are weak to Saradomin's holy influence, but there is no factual lore on which to base this. *An icyene's bones would be thinner, but harder, than a humans. This lowers their weight enough to allow them to fly. *While a half-breed of human and aviansie would be incredibly unlikely, there is a tiny possibility that icyene and aviantese could inter-breed, the icyenes themselves having some bird-like qualities. But even if it is possible, it would be unlikely to ever happen, mostly due to several conflicts in between the two races that would put them at odds with eachother. *Icyene usually treat humans with respect and dignity. There is evidence of this as the two were shown to live in harmony with one another. However, in the canon story the Song From Before The War, the icyene sergeant Mazakon was shown to be disrespectful toward humans and carried a racist view that icyene were superior to humans. *Some players speculate that the nobility and reverence of icyene in Hallowvale/Hallowlands had a great deal to do with icyenic blacksmiths. While there is no canon evidence to this, general rarity and the necessity of these blacksmiths, who were likely the only ones capable of forging icyenic blades and other high-quality materials popular in the third age, gave them influence within Hallowland, perhaps even leading to knighthood or nobility status later on. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their icyene characters but that aren't actually seen in icyene on Runescape. *In Runescape's history, icyene and vampyres were mortal combative enemies. An icyene who pals around with vampyres would need a reason for this unusual behavior. *Icyene do not use order and light-based attacks. Other Information * There are references in-game to icyene as if they are the angels of Gielinor. This is particularly true when Sir Owen claims to believe that he had an "icyene watching over him" during a cave-in. * While Zilyana has two sets of wings (the second being a smaller pair sprouting from her lower back), Padomenes is shown to possess only one set. * Padomenes' eyes appear to be a dull blue-gray, and not the same bright cyan of Zilyana's own. *A large winged feline known as a skypouncer originates from the icyene home world. Media 231px-Commander Zilyana.png|Commander Zilyana, a famous icyene. Zilyana chathead.png Of Hallowed Name.jpg|An old painted image of Queen Efaritay. Padomenes body.png|General Padomenes. Padomenes chathead.png Safalaan Hallow.png|Safalaan, an icyene/human hybrid. Garlandia.png|Garlandria, a godless icyene. Garlandia chathead.png Hallowvale legend.png Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Icyene Category:Morytania Category:Saradominist